Entre Ovejas y Koalas
by Bunny Nya
Summary: Y puede que, en el fondo, tras ese montón de batallas, alianzas, victorias y derrotas, siempre al lado del otro, sí tuviesen un poco de "idiotas enamorados." [30 Day OTP Challenge]
1. Día 1

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no le pertenece, menos una parte de mi alma. Las dos le pertenecen a Himaruya. La imagen tampoco me pertenece, ya quisiera yo dibujar así...**

**¿Advertencias?: **No por ahora, quizá más adelante èwe

**Pareja: OZNZ (Australia X Nueva Zelanda)**

**Reto: 30 Days OTP Challenge**

* * *

**Entre Ovejas y Koalas**

* * *

**Día 1**

**Tomados de las manos**

* * *

Nueva Zelanda estaba acurrucado en la esquina de su habitación, hecho un ovillo, abrazando a la bola de algodón que le había regalado Inglaterra hacia ya algún tiempo. Las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir le hacían sentir aún peor. Él entendía que Inglaterra tenia, en aquel momento, muchas obligaciones, así que no podía estar todo el tiempo con él, y se sentía un verdadero egoísta al desear que el mayor estuviese más tiempo allí.

Es que se sentía tan solitario en aquella mansión…

Kiwi le hacia una excelente compañía, y todos los habitantes de aquella ciudad naciente le tenían cariño y le saludaban al pasar. Sin embargo, Tobías quería tener a alguien parecido a él para pasar el tiempo.

La puerta de la entrada, al abrirse, hiso que diese un salto, asustando a la pobre oveja a su lado. Nueva Zelanda parpadeó un par de segundos, hasta poder tener más o menos la idea de lo que sucedía. Se acercó al espejo, para limpiar sus lágrimas y organizarse un poco, no podía presentarse como un vagabundo ante su tutor. Sacudió un poco su ropa de las arrugas y alguno que otro pelo de Kiwi.

—¿Toby? ¿Estás ahí?—escuchó. El pequeño salió corriendo para recibirle, pero se detuvo al ver como su tutor iba tomado de la mano de otro niño. El chico era un poco más alto que él, moreno, con unas cuantas pecas, unas cejas un poco gruesas y dos extraños mechones de pelo que miraban hacia arriba. El neozelandés adivinó casi de inmediato que sería otra de las colonias de Inglaterra.

—Sí, señor. Espero que haya tenido un buen viaje, ¿los empleados le han ayudado con su equipaje? —respondió, manteniendo los modales característicos que le había enseñado el británico, quien no hizo más que sonreír, orgulloso.

—No te preocupes, sólo estoy de paso. Ven, acércate —Arthur se arrodilló, para quedar a una altura cercana a la de los dos niños. Tobías agarró con fuerza el pelaje de Kiwi y se acercó con algo de timidez—. Tobías, te presento a…

—¡Mucho gusto, soy Australia, aunque puedes llamarme Kyle! —le interrumpió el niño, extendiendo su mano. Nueva Zelanda respondió al gesto, un tanto sorprendido. Inglaterra suspiró un poco ante el comportamiento del australiano

—Lo mismo… —alcanzó a murmurar. Arthur sonrió un poco ante lo bien que parecían comenzar.

—Los dos sabéis que no puedo estar mucho tiempo con los dos —comenzó, intercalando miradas entre las colonias —, así que pensé que necesitaban compañía. Quisiera que se conocieran un poco, ya que son algo cercanos.

Australia ladeo la cabeza, confundido ante lo ultimo. Nueva Zelanda intentó disimular un poco su desconcierto. ¿Sí estaban cerca? No tenían ni idea, apenas y se podían ubicarse así mismos en el mapa…

Un hombre con un traje formal apareció en la puerta, haciendo que Inglaterra se levantase y se dirigiese a la salida. El británico se despidió de ellos y acarició las cabezas a cada uno, para después salir de sus vistas.

Los dos niños se miraron, sin saber muy bien que hacer a continuación. Australia tomó de la mano a Nueva Zelanda, mientras sonreía con confianza —Te llamas Tobías, ¿no? ¿Te puedo llamar Toby?

—Si para ti está bien… —susurró el niño, algo extrañado ante el hiperactivo comportamiento del que debería de ser su vecino.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Australia, cogiendo con su otra mano la que ya tenia en su poder. Comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta, sin quitarles los ojos de encima, como si fuese a desaparecer en un instante— Vi que tenías un gran jardín, ¿podríamos ir a explorar?

—¿Explorar? —preguntó Tobías—Inglaterra se enfadara si lo intentamos…

—¡Él no sabrá nada! —afirmó Kyle, empujando la puerta de madera — Si tienes miedo de perderte, siempre podemos mantenernos juntos con nuestras manos para no estar solos.

Nueva Zelanda se extrañó ante eso. ¿Por qué debería de perderse él en su propio jardín? Ese niño le parecía algo extraño, pero no podía juzgarle, apenas le conocía, y le agradaba un poco –aunque estuviese siendo mala influencia. Igualmente, la idea le era algo tentadora.

Kiwi rebuznó a algo en la espalda del australiano, quien se tocó para ver que era. Nueva Zelanda miró por un lado, sorprendiéndose ante la visión de un pequeño animal agarrado a la camisa del niño como si su vida dependiese de ello. El animal, al verle, le mandó una mirada asesina que le heló de pies a cabeza. Que miedo.

—¡Este es Darak! —presentó Australia, señalando su espalda, intentando poder ver algo— Parece que vino de polizón, por más que le dije que se quedara… ¿No importa que se quedé?

Tobías negó con su cabeza, y antes de cualquier otra cosa, Kyle le volvió a agarrar de las manos y arrastrarlo afuera.

_Si queréis saber, los sirvientes si supieron de la travesura de los niños, y estos le dijeron a Inglaterra cuando volvió. Y pese al regaño que recibieron, el británico decidió dejarlos juntos._

* * *

**¿Adivinad quien está tan aburrida como para decidir hacer un reto casi imposible justo el día de San Valentín? ¡Exacto! Acabáis de describir a mi perro ;D (?)**

**Nah, ya en serio. Estoy muy loca para iniciar esto. Aquí ya son casi que las diez de la noche y los párpados ya me pesan. Seguramente me arrepienta de mis actos y en el día 5 borre todo esto :v**

**_Cualquier error, por favor, avisar_. Será corregido inmediatamente, el sueño me llama y no me siento lo suficiente confiada de mi propio beteo...**

**Con la ayuda de mi amor a esta OTP, quizá si pueda mantener constancia. **

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo/mañana!**


	2. Día 2

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, todo sea dado a Himaruya-sama. Pero el fandom si que nos pertenece (?)**

**Advertencias: **Nope

* * *

**Día 2**

**Haciéndose mimos**

* * *

Australia acariciaba a su koala. Nueva Zelanda acariciaba a su oveja. Los dos animales se recostaban el uno en el otro, a punto de dormirse por el agradable tacto.

Los dueños también estaban pendiendo entre el sueño y la consciencia gracias a la suavidad de sus mascotas.

Era casi un circulo vicioso.

Kyle dio un largo bostezo. Aquel día estaba siendo muy aburrido, y lo que más deseaba en aquel momento era dormir —o ir a alguna exploración, daba lo mismo. Pero, no, su trasero estaba pegado al sofá y se negaba a moverse. Necesitaba hacer algo con urgencia. Y no había nada que hacer. Y no hacer nada le enojaba.

A su lado, Nueva Zelanda cabeceaba cada dos por tres de un lado para otro, a punto de caerse. El australiano bufó. Su casi-vecino tenia una vida un poco más tranquila y seguro no le estaría afectando aquello. Que envidia… Y esa cara que ponía cuando se iba a dormir le aprecia de lo más de tierna, como la de Kiwi o de Darak.

Le observó un poco. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, el neozelandés tenía bastantes características físicas semejantes a las de una oveja. Fue entonces que le picó el bichito de la curiosidad. ¿Y si le acariciaba el cabello, como él le hacia a su mascota? ¿Haría el mismo efecto? Sería interesante, podría donar sus descubrimientos a la ciencia y de allí investigar a las personas con características animales…

Con mucho cuidado, llevó su mano al cabeza de Tobías. Como imaginó, su cabello era esponjoso y suave al tacto, como el de una oveja. Le sobó un poco la cabeza, casi como un perro, esperando su reacción.

Nueva Zelanda se revolvió un poco, asustando a Australia y quitando la mano en el acto, a la vez que se corría hasta la punta más lejana del sofá. El koala pareció refunfuñar, puesto que había sido arrastrado junto a su dueño. Kyle respiró apresuradamente un par de segundos. Vale, eso le había asustado.

Toby no hizo nada más que acurrucarse un poco hacia el lado donde segundos antes se encontraba. Kyle contó un minuto entero para estar completamente seguro de que su amigo no se había despertado. Se demoró otro minuto para volver a acercársele y tratar otro movimiento arriesgado.

Volvió a intentar lo mismo, obteniendo que el neozelandés no hacia más que moverse un poco y, no estaba tan seguro, pero escuchaba como un leve labeo salir de cuando en cuando en sus labios.

Y, no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero en aquellos instantes Toby le parecía la cosa más tierna y abrazable del planeta.

Claro, él tenia cerebro y autocontrol, así que no lo abrazaba. Pero, seguro que cuando tuviera la situación, lo haría con alguna excusa. ¿Y si mejor no ponía excusa? También era una forma viable de pensar, igualmente, a su_ amigo_ no le importaría demasiado.

Llevó su mano detrás de la oreja de Nueva Zelanda, rascándole un poco. La respuesta fue un leve acercamiento, como si estuviese recostando para recibir más cariño. Al australiano le daba algo, ¡nunca había pensado verlo en una situación como aquella! Aunque, estaba algo extrañado. Con todo aquello, el chico no se había despertado. Era algo extraño.

Volvió a rascar, haciendo que el neozelandés se apoyase ya completamente en su hombro. Australia le sonrió, pero entonces se dio cuenta que ahora si que no se podría mover. Se quiso pegar unas buenas cachetadas así mismo, pero eso lo haría más tarde.

Aprovechando un poco el estado en que se encontraba, también se recostó sobre la cabecita de Toby, encontrando una extraña comodidad. No le dio importancia, igualmente, no se demoró mucho en dormirse.

* * *

—_¿Kyle? ¿Kyle? —sintió el tacto de un dedo sobre su frente. Meneó un poco la cabeza, negándose a despertar. Una leve risita resonó cerca de su oído izquierdo. No fue demasiado el tiempo que utilizó para procesar la información y unir varios cabos de inmediato._

_Dio un pequeño respingo, asustando a Nueva Zelanda y haciendo que se separasen un poco. Los cachetes de Australia enrojecieron un poco ante la impresión de lo que había sucedido._

_Tobías simplemente le sonrió._

* * *

**Sin corregir, lo lamento . Estoy desesperada por cumplir el reto y apenas le puse cuidado a los errores. Juro que mañana los corrijo, no aceptare ningún fallo :)**

_(E intentare no dejar todo para último minuto :v )_


	3. Día 3

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no pertenece. Todo sea dado a Himapapa**

**Advertencias: **Nope

* * *

**Día 3**

**Viendo una película juntos**

* * *

Los ojos de Nueva Zelanda tuvieron un peculiar brillo por algunos instantes, recostándose hacia delante y apoyándose en sus rodillas. Si por él fuese, hubiese gritado cual Hungría cuando veía a dos chicos juntos, pero él tenia el orgullo y dignidad Kirkland, así que se resistió un poco. Nadie le podía decir nada si suspiraba, ¿cierto?

A su lado, Australia suspiró. No de alegría o emoción, sino de cansancio. ¿Cuántas veces se habían visto ya esa película? Ya había perdido la cuenta. Pero, Dios, habían sido tantas que podía decir con los ojos cerrados y la orejas tapadas que iba a suceder a continuación. Aún no entendía como a su amigo le podía gustar repetir una y otra vez lo mismo.

—Es que esta es _la escena_. —Le había dicho hace mucho, y la respuesta no había cambiado con el paso de los años.

Maldita había sido su idea de turnarse cada fin de semana para ver especiales de sus series favoritas.

Ya le dolía el trasero por no poder levantarse —porque, si lo intentaba, a su buena manera Nueva Zelanda hacia que se sentara— y los ojos mantenían amenazando con caerse completamente todo aquel rato. Sus dedos tamboreaban en el apoyo del brazo, contando los segundos que faltaban para poder dar una excusa creíble para escapar de una buena vez por todas de allí.

¿Por qué, de todos los lugares del mundo, debían de haber hecho _El Señor de Los Anillos _ y _El Hobbit_ en Nueva Zelanda? ¿Por qué?

A su lado, Tobías se volvió a recostar, dejando escapar todo el aire que llevaba acumulando con la escena. ¡Era tan genial! Pocas personas tan observadoras —y que se habían visto la saga más de una vez — con la serie podían identificar los detalles vitales que harían más tarde acto y un gran revuelto en la trama.

—Inglaterra y Tolkien son lo mejor. —afirmó mientras asentía, como si aquello le diese más veracidad a sus palabras. Kyle sintió una leve punzada en el pecho, pero la ignoró inmediatamente. Aquel era el momento idóneo para escapar.

Moviéndose muy lentamente, trató de estirar disimuladamente las piernas para pdoer salir corriendo y que no se diese algo en el camino. Después siguió con sus brazos, hacia arriba, bostezando se paso. Aquella era una simple indirecta, para ver si captaba lo aburrido que estaba. Pero el neozelandés, en aquellos instantes, sólo tenia ojos y oídos para la película. Dios mío, ni siquiera él era tan obsesionado con su serie favorita.

Tenia la excusa perfecta, el momento perfecto. Todo.

Y todo se fue al garete cuando Toby se recostó sobre su hombro, cogiendo su brazo.

No sabia si el neozelandés tenia lectura de mentes, o si su oveja en realidad era una espía internacional, pero el chico había logrado que no se pudiese mover.

Maldijo en silencio. Ahora no podría moverse sin sospechar nada.

—Si te aburres, te puedes ir. —murmuró, muy bajito. Australia parpadeó un par de veces antes de comprender. Y la carita de Nueva Zelanda, junto a la forma en que no le miraba y la voz que había utilizado… se le rompía el corazón.

—Para nada. —sonrió, apoyándose él también en la cabeza de su amigo. Tobías le devolvió el gesto, agradecido, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Deberían de hacer más especiales de aquella serie más continuamente.

—_¡Esta es la serie! —anunció el australiano, señalando la pantalla. Nueva Zelanda quiso alzar una ceja, pero no lo hizo, porque él no era tan malvado con alguien que le había cuidado tanto._

—_¿Sirenas H2O? —preguntó en cambio. Australia se encogió de hombros, reproduciendo el primer capitulo._

—_Sí —contestó, intentando no perder más dignidad —. Tú con tus anillos y yo con mis sirenas, ¿feliz?_

_Nueva Zelanda no pudo más y comenzó a reírse un poco. Australia intentó que su sonrisa no se debilitase. No era la mejor manera de vengarse, pero era algo._

* * *

**Así que... No fue el día 5 sino el 3 XD**

**Ahora mismo me pingó a escribir el de hoy, a ver si me alcanza el tiempo. **

**¡Por favor, no saben como un review puede ser el combustible de un autor!**


	4. Día 4

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, ya sabeN, la pobreza no ayuda demasiado :'v **

**Advertencias: **¡Alabad a Wy si quereis algo más de romance *^*/ (?) !

* * *

**Día 4**

**En una cita**

* * *

—_¡Oh! Así que van a una cita…_

El recuerdo de aquellas palabras pasó con suma velocidad por la mente de ambos, a la vez, haciéndoles parar coordinadamente su caminar y, ¿por qué no?, sonrojarse cual quinceañeras hormonales ante el chico del que siempre han estado enamoradas.

Los dos se miraron disimuladamente. Y al cruzarse sus ojos, inmediatamente desviaron la mirada, mucho más rojos que anteriormente. ¿Ahora que deberían decir o hacer? ¿Qué excusa dar? No deberían de estar tan preocupados, igualmente. Sólo había sido una frase de una pequeña e inocente niña que no tenia ninguna intención secundaria de por medio, ¿cierto?

Oh, Dios. Eso no se lo creía nadie.

Ellos dos habían visto a la húngara muy cerca de la causante de todo aquello, así que varias cosas metidas en aquello sí podrían haber.

—¿Y-Y a donde vamos hoy? —intentó decir Nueva Zelanda, obligándose a mirar hacia el frente, tensándose un poco por cada letra que salía de sus labios. Australia metió sus manos a sus bolsillos para disimular la forma como se limpiaba el sudor de ellas.

—¿Qué te parece el restaurante frente al parque? Me han dicho que es bueno…

Kyle le dio una sonrisa de boca cerrada, tratando que su confianza no le traicionase y le hiciese tartamudear. A cambio, Tobías se quiso dar unos buenos golpes contra el suelo, ¿por qué rayos debía de actuar así? Era simplemente una salida, _de amigos_, y no significaba nada. Únicamente iban a comer, como siempre, e iban a charlar un rato de aquella semana.

¿Por qué todo había cambiado de repente con aquella insinuación de Wy?

Australia torció un poco sus labios. Debía de empezar a buscar una buena compañía para la micro nación como hermano-padre-tutor que era.

Los dos respiraran profundo, coordinándose de nuevo, ignorándose de nuevo.

Los minutos que siguieron de aquello fueron los más tensos e irrespirables que nunca tuvieron nunca. Y eso era decir mucho. El camino se les hizo eterno, y el parque, inalcanzable. Además, ninguno de los dos tenia el suficiente valor para intentar decir alguna otra palabra, así que se encontraban en un estado que era casi imposible salir.

Cada uno le iba a dar una reprimenda por aparte a la niña. Aquello no iba a pasar por alto.

«Aunque, si lo pensaban bien, todas sus salidas podían ser consideradas como citas.»

Segundo pensamiento conjunto, centésimo sonrojo compartido.

No, no. Para nada. Los dos no estaban pensando en escenarios hipotéticos donde fuese uno de ellos el valiente que afrontase el tema con seriedad y madurez para después caer en cuenta que aquello había sido una perdida de tiempo y seguirían el transcurso de sus vidas en la más completa tranquilidad y amistad que les había unido.

Claro. Claro. Tenían todo preparado. Lo único que les faltaba era algo de valentía.

«Panda de idiotas. » La voz de Melanie volvió a resonar —quien sabe cuanta vez— en la cabeza de los dos chicos. Y quizá tuviese algo de razón.

Los dos chicos no volvieron a la realidad hasta que el mesero les preguntó de nuevo que deseaban comer. ¿En qué instante habían llegado? ¿Cuándo habían tomado asiento? ¿Por qué no mejor convertir a todos los humanos en gatos, conejos, pandas, koalas y ovejas? Preguntas sin respuesta, lamentablemente. Aunque los dos preferían estar inconscientes de ese mal momento y seguir con lo suyo.

—A mi me gustaría… —Los dos comenzaron a ojear su menú, a la vez, mientras el camarero preparaba su libreta para tomar apuntes. Kyle fue el primero en decidirse, con lo más "salvaje" y tapa-venas del lugar —Quizá- ¿Francis?

—_Oh la lá_, pensé que me habían convertido en alguien invisible —reclamó el francés, golpeándose el pecho mientras una lágrima falsa caía por su cara lentamente, casi dramáticamente—. De verdad, por allí hay un restaurante italiano, ¿por qué aquí? ¡Es inglés! Los tenia en mayor consideración…

Con un gesto de mano, se hizo algo de aire, como si la sola idea de pensar a los dos jóvenes en aquel estado le fuese casi una blasfemia. Tobías meneó un poco la cabeza, un tanto divertido por la reacción del francés. Si bien, los tres no eran muy cercanos, pero el mayor los tomaba como sus "bebés" ante la idea de que habían sido cuidados por el británico —y habían sobrevivido en el intento…

—¡Pero que digo yo! Debo de seguir trabajando —Los oceánicos intercambiaron miradas, extrañados con el "trabajo" del europeo—. Les invito a la especialidad de hoy, ¿les parece?

No les dejó responder, puesto que apenas les guiño el ojos desapareció dentro de la cocina. No pasaron más de tres segundos antes que la frase que había empezado todo aquello volviese de inmediato a sus cabezas. Maldita memoria.

Francia no se demoró ni cinco minutos en volver, y no era porque el local estuviese técnicamente vacío. Lo dos chicos observaron con curiosidad cada plato que les sirvieron, más uno central que rezaba:

"_Ah, el amour~"_

Y no, no debían de ser unos expertos en el idioma para darle algo de sentido lo que quería significar aquello.

Si creían que antes su cara había sido un tomate, en aquel instante los dos podían sentir sus rostros tan calientes como un desierto de Australia y tan rojos como las granadas maduras en pleno mayo. Cualquier persona de afuera podría haber afirmado que por sus orejas salía algo de humito —como una tetera, para que su cabeza no explotase por la temperatura que mantenían.

No hace falta decir que los dos no se pudieron ver a la cara bastante tiempo después.

* * *

—_¿Funcionó?_

—_Funcionó._

_Elizabeta rió, bastante satisfecha con aquel plan. Sabia bien que esos dos necesitaban un buen empujón de una vez por todas, únicamente había necesitado mover bien sus fichas y lograr un buen escenario para los primeros pasos. _

_Melanie le entregó unas cuantas fotos—No soy la mejor fotógrafa, pero esto fue lo que pude sacar._

_La húngara pasó una a una las fotografías, y se notó bastante satisfecha, consiguiendo un suspiro aliviado del principado —Están bastante bien, me servirán._

_Wy miró para un lado, poniéndose tensa de repente y apretando con fuerza sus puños. Hungría se dio cuenta que quería decir algo._

—_¿Qué sucede?_

—_M-me gustaría utilizar algunas fotos para hacer una pintura. ¡N-No importa si no puedes! Pero se verían muy bonitos en unas acuarelas y…_

_Elizabeta le devolvió casi sin pestañear las imágenes, con una cara confiada. Wy parpadeó, sorprendida, y salió corriendo de allí._

_La húngara solamente podía pensar en las diferentes parejas con las cuales podría atraer a la niña a su club del yaoi._

* * *

**¡Me estoy quedando ciega haciendo estoooo D: !**

**Realmente, lamento la espera. Pero he estado enferma, y uno enfermo como que la inspiración te repele :/ Además que y apenas puedo ver la pantalla, me lagrimean los ojos y he sabido que sucede por estos lares es a causa del celular :v **

**¡Dios, cuantos reviews! No saben lo feliz que me hicieron, además que ese fue el insulto apea que hoy terminara esta cosa.**

**Cosa larga, para compensar la espera :)**

**¡Hasta mañana! (O más tarde, si estoy lo suficiente loca para intentar ponerme al día)**


	5. Día 5

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, como siempre :'v**

* * *

**Día 5**

**Besándose**

Quiso dar media vuelta y volver a su cama, acurrucarse y soñar que estaba combatiendo a feroces tiburones y rápidos canguros, para después despertar al día siguiente, desear que aquello no le había pasado por la cabeza y desear que hubiese sido una mala pesadilla.

Oh, claro. Recordemos que Australia tiene algo de orgullo, es demasiado osado y nunca se rinde ante las situaciones que se le presentan.

Así que, o lo hacia, o lo hacia.

Dios, pero de verdad que se estaba arrepintiendo.

Y pese a todo, aún estaba allí: parado a sólo un par de pasos de la cama de su mejor amigo, pensando seriamente si valdría la pena intentar darle un beso en la mejilla. ¡No era nada extraño! Únicamente era para comprobar algunas cosas, y sobretodo, no era nada, un beso de amigos, por así decirlo.

Se tensó un poco, casi cortando por completo su respiración.

«Vamos, Kyle, tú puedes. » Se repetía interiormente una y otra vez. Y es que no era tan difícil, después de todo; lo que necesitaba de allí era para salir de sus dudas completamente limpias y para nada pudorosas.

Todo había sido culpa de aquella cita. Los pensamientos de el posible florecimiento —sí, se le estaban pegando palabras cursis y romanticonas— de un enamoramiento hacia el neozelandés le habían estado martilleando desde que se habían separado y no vuelto a ver. Aquel día, Tobías había venido era por la visita de su jefe, así que le había invitado a dormir en su casa.

Lentamente se estaba arrepintiendo de su idea.

La cual no era nada más ni nada menos que darle un beso.

Pero, como había dicho, iba a seguir adelante con aquello.

Dio dos pasos, quedando al lado de la oveja de su amigo, Kiwi, quien estaba acostumbrada a dormir junto a su dueño. Con mucho cuidado, la rodeo un poco y se acuclilló, quedando frente a frente de su amigo.

El corazón se le aceleró a una velocidad bastante peligrosa en pocos segundos. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué debería de hacer? No iba a atreverse a besarle en los labios, estaba la posibilidad que se despertase y le descubriese, ¿qué rayos le podría decir? Si bien, podía explicarle que últimamente estaba teniendo una leve neblina emocional y que quería comprobar si estaba enamorándose de él, pero Kyle no era capaz de decir ese tipo de cosas.

Se acercó con algo de torpeza, temblando levemente. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, deseando que así no llegaría nunca a la piel del joven.

En aquel momento le pasaron un montón de recuerdos de ellos juntos. Desde su crianza ante la normal ausencia de su tutor hasta el apoyo uno al otro entre las batallas que habían tenido que enfrentar. Con esas memorias, también le vinieron muchos sentimientos, haciendo que su corazón enloqueciese poco a poco, mientras que su estomago estaba hecho todo un revoltijo, como si estuviese a punto de vomitar todo lo que había comido en el día.

¿Serían aquellas las famosas mariposas en el estomago? Pues eran todo lo contrario a lo que imaginaba, eran algo dolorosas.

En el último segundo, desvió su rostro y le dio su beso en la mejilla.

Se apartó con rapidez, salió de la habitación, y a grandes zancadas, regresó a su cama. Ya tenía las respuestas que había estado buscando.

* * *

_Nueva Zelanda abrió uno de sus ojos, asegurándose que el australiano se había alejado. _

_Y, como si hubiese sido una bomba a punto de estallar, se sonrojó con muchísima fuerza._

_Se volteó hacia la pared, procesando todo lo que había sucedido. No había dormido bien aquella noche con el pensamiento que él estaba en el otro lado de la habitación, puesto que en aquellos días la nación no había salido de su cabeza ni un solo minuto. Todo había sido culpa de aquel mensaje en su salida, que le estaba haciendo dudar de cómo tomaba a Australia._

_Había escuchado la puerta al abrirse y los pasos de una persona en el cuarto. No le tardó demasiado en identificarlo, pensando que había entrado por alguna cosa, y decidió seguir intentando dormir._

_Hasta que pudo sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del muchacho._

_Y no se tomó mucho tiempo procesando lo que sucedía._

_Quiso apartarlo, o decirle algo para que supiese que estaba consciente; pero algo le retenía. De alguna manera, le gustaba esa cercanía que seguramente estaban teniendo, y no quería que acabase._

_No dijo absolutamente nada cuando la textura de los labios ajenos rozaron sus mejillas y cuando volvió a estar solo en la habitación._

_Se sintió algo decepcionado ante aquello._

«_¿Qué esperabas?_ »_ se reprochó mentalmente._

Puede que un beso verdadero _le traicionó su subconsciente._

* * *

**Me siento como un ninja, debe ser la noche que me cubre -3- :feellikeaninja:**

**Con un montón de errores porque acabo de terminarlo, ya me tengo que ir a dormir y pensando seriamente en corregir todo esto cuando termine el reto :D **

Dato curioso: Acabo de darme cuenta que mi perro se llama Tobías. Vi unas imágenes de NZ y chille un "¡Que lindo es Tobías!" Y mi madre me preguntó que rayos me pasaba porque el perro lo estaba paseando mi abuela :v


	6. Día 6

**Disclaimer: Hetalian no me pertenece. Si así fuese, seguramente muchísimas parejas ya serían canon :'v**

* * *

**Día 6**

**Usando la ropa del otro**

* * *

Aquello debía de ser una broma.

Una broma pesada, estratégica y —extrañamente— buena.

Pero era algo en contra de si mismo, así que debía de darle todos los defectos posibles.

No había nada. _Na-da _de la ropa que había llevado en la visita. Sólo una miserable prenda que conocía demasiado bien. Y eso que revisó toda la habitación sino habían sido tan descarados para llevársela afuera: bajo la cama, en su maletín, algunas que había dejado en el armario… Vacío, daba gracias que dejasen por lo menos los objetos personales en su lugar.

Y él sabia muy bien que eso había sido obra de varias personas.

Hutt River y Wy, explícitamente. Y puede que esos dos hubiesen metido a más amigos de ellos en aquello, no le sorprendería.

Claramente, tenía la pijama que había utilizado la noche anterior, pero estaba mal oliente. Y con la otro atuendo… no iba a poner en juego su orgullo y dignidad_. _Seguramente terminaría pareciendo uno de sus dibujos del japonés, y eso ya era demasiado.

Llevó dos dedos a su sien, pensando que podría hacer. ¿Envolverse en la toalla y llevarle el uniforme a Australia? Ni de locos, con lo de anoche no quería ni verle la cara. ¿Mandar a Kiwi a buscar su ropa? Se demoraría demasiado. ¿Encerrarse todo el día hasta la noche para salir en busca de su ropa? Aquella era la tentación más tentadora, pero debía de comer.

Oh, vamos. Siempre había querido ser un ninja. Así que aquel día iba a ser uno.

Se colocó la ropa de su _—amigo, casi vecino, hermano y causante del crecimiento extraño de hormonas— _compañero.

Nunca en su vida se había dado cuenta la gigantesca brecha de tamaño que los separaba.

Los pantalones no le dejaban ni caminar, la camisa le quedaba holgada casi hasta la mitad de la pierna y las mangas de la camiseta —que debían de quedarle en el codo— pasaban de largo sus manos. Si antes creía que era algo pequeño, ahora era un maldito _minion_.

Se arremangó la ropa, de tal forma que pudiese siquiera moverse sin problemas. La camiseta la dejo tal y como era, había visto que los chinos —¿o eran los coreanos?— se dejaban así las mangas. Así podría sentirse un ninja hecho y derecho.

Sí, en el fondo si que deseaba aprovechar eso para el cuento de ninjas.

Antes de abrir la puerta, pensó en los lugares en que podrían estar sus cosas, y tras hacer una larga lista mental de las habitaciones donde podría caber todo, decidió salir de una vez por todas.

Y, ¡zas! Sin poder dar un sólo paso se vio parado por un alto muro humano.

Cinco segundos se tomó para examinar la situación, unos nueve para reaccionar y únicamente un segundo para volver a la habitación, encerrarse y volver a sonrojarse —en menos de veinticuatro horas— en un rojo de un tomate maduro.

¿Quieren saber que fue lo que sucedió? Australia con calzoncillos con la ropa de nueva Zelanda. Eso sucedió.

* * *

_Hutt chocó palmas con Wy, observando desde la esquina del pasillo la escena._

—_No creí que se atreviese a salir así. —confesó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros._

—_Yo menos. Pero al menos funcionó —Melanie se giró e inició el retorno a su habitación —¿Viste la cara de hermano? Me encantaría haberla pintado. Creo que nunca olvidara eso. _

—_Tú siempre quieres pintarlos —señaló Riley, levantando su capa con una mano y siguiéndola —, y no olvidaran absolutamente nada de lo que les haces._

_Wy se detuvo frente a su puerta, recostándose en ella. Hutt hizo lo mismo en la pared. Se miraron fijamente por unos instantes y después se rieron por lo bajo. _

—_Ya, pero, ¿estás en la causa? _

—_Con gusto._

* * *

**He de serles sinceros... Me dio pereza escribir ayer, incluso estoy siendo ayudada por una amiga con las ideas, y casi me mata al decirle que no lo subí XP**

**Ya mismo estoy escribiendo el siguiente, así que es posible que publique más tarde de nuevo :3 **


	7. Día 7

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, como siempre :v**

**Advertencias: Lenguaje :D **

* * *

**Día 7**

**Haciendo _cosplay _**

* * *

Cuando Japón y Estados Unidos decidieron hacer un evento entre la _Comic-con _y la _Comiket_. Hubo muchas, muchísimas reacciones.

No faltó quien alegase esa mala decisión, no faltó quien chillase de felicidad —y que se desmayase— y no faltó a quien le dio igual, puesto que nunca había escucho o participado en un evento como ese.

Australia y Nueva Zelanda entraban en la tercera opción.

Los dos no eran muy fanáticos de esa cosa _—ignorando, por supuesto, la "ligera" obsesión del segundo con El Señor de los Anillos—_, y en la fecha en que habían decidido realizar seguramente estarían ocupados. Así que no cada uno no le dio demasiada vuelta al asunto e ignoraron la idea, como casi siempre sucedía con esas cosas en transcontinentales.

Claro, todo habría ido de maravillas si en ese día, _justamente ese día_, los dos estuviesen completamente libre de ocupaciones.

Hay a veces que las cosas cambian. A veces en un instante, o puede ser un proceso lento y pausado. Pero cambian. Y es que en ese periodo de tiempo entre el lanzamiento de la noticia y la gran convención, las cosas entre los dos oceánicos se habían vueltos algo tensas, haciendo que hubiese personitas que decidiesen, a sus espaldas, darles un empujón.

Así que, cuando Kiku apareció en su puerta, con un cepillo en mano y algo de tintura en el pelo, Kyle sólo pudo levantar una ceja.

El japonés le explico que había hecho saber a sus superiores que, como requisito para subastar el costoso encuentro, debía de llevar unas cuantas naciones en un _cosplay, _afirmando así la ayuda proveída por esos países.

Y entre ellos estaba él, haciéndole entender de una vez por todas que debía de estar algo más atento en las conferencias mundiales de ahora en adelante.

Kiku únicamente le hizo organizar unas maletas extremadamente rápidas, además de echarle el tinte ligeramente verde en su cabeza —_No se preocupe, no dura demasiado. _—Le dijo para tranquilizarlo. Y acto seguido lo llevó a su aeropuerto para coger llevarlo en su jet privado a la capital japonesa.

No fue a pocos minutos de allí que Japón le hizo ir al baño con un traje para piscina junto a una bata blanca. Y viéndose así, encerrado entre una pequeña ventana irrompible y la puerta cerrada, Australia no hizo más que vestirse algo asustado.

Una vez allí, Hungría los recibió en la pista con su carro esperándolos, y de allí los llevó a toda velocidad a Odaiba, donde las tres naciones entraron al centro de convenciones por una entrada de los empleados que se encontraba al otro lado. Secreto, sea dicho, uno de los mejor guardados de Kiku.

Allí adentro, Elizabeta le quito de un tirón la bata a Kyle mientras Japón se giraba para no mirarle ni un poco, para después observarlo detenidamente, casi satisfecha.

—Es bastante parecido, si lo vemos así.

Y entre empujones la húngara lo llevo hasta dentro del edificio.

Allí adentro les esperaba otras dos personas que Kyle no pudo reconocer enseguida, pero una vez las dos se giraron cuando Hungría les llamó, Australia no pudo decir bien si la sangre se le fue a los pies o a la cabeza. Puede que a los dos, sin duda, porque de repente sintió un cosquilleo de falta de sangre en el estomagó y las plantas de sus pies y sus mejillas repentinamente muy calientes.

Al frente de él se encontraba Nueva Zelanda, con un traje de baño, notablemente sonrojado e intentando taparse de cualquiera que le pudiese ver tras la espalda de Taiwán. Y desde su punto de vista, se veía bastante pequeño y adorable para cualquiera que pasase por ahí.

Oh no. Por favor que no haya pensado que su mejor amigo de toda la vida era "adorable". Ya había quedado consigo mismo que esos pensamientos dirigidos hacia el neozelandés quedaban completamente prohibidos.

Tomó aire para decirle algo.

—¡Oh, pero que lindo eres! —le interrumpieron. Una muchacha de alrededor de dieciocho años, con cámara en mano y pequeños brillitos en sus ojos se acercó a Tobías como si fuese algo que había buscado por mucho. Nueva Zelanda dio un pequeño respingo.—¿Me puedo tomar una foto contigo?

No espero la respuesta, pues se hizo a su lado y tomándolo de los hombros hizo un _selfie_. Después la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla a la vez que se alejaba de nuevo para tomar una nueva instantánea. Ninguno de los presentes pudo procesar lo sucedido hasta que la adolescente se giro hacia el australiano, quien ya no sentía cosquilleo sino un feo retorcijón.

—¡Lo siento mucho por tomar tu _uke_, pero es demasiado tierno! —Se disculpó la chica, a la vez que hacia una reverencia formal. Japón, en una esquina, se moría de vergüenza por la actitud de la muchacha— Pero he de decir que te habría quedado mejor Rei, Nahisa y Makoto claramente no van juntos bien.

Hungría y Taiwán abrieron la boca con una rapidez increíble para replicar lo que ella había dicho, pero otra voz lejana las cortó.

—¿¡Alguien dijo que Makoto y Nahisa no se ven bien!?

—¡MakoHaru _forever, bitch! _—respondió otra

—¡RinHaru al poder!

Y empezó la batalla campal.

* * *

**N/A**

**Nadie dice impuntualidad más que Bunny Nya ;D**

**¡De verdad lamento la tardanza! Ya van casi como tres meses con esto parado, como se va el tiempo (?) **

**Entre otras cosas, esto no salió a la luz más que todo porque, por más veces que lo intentaba, no me gustaba como quedaba, además que otros problemas personales y las responsabilidades de escuela, pero lo peor**

_-**lo peor fue que Fanfiction no me quería recibir el archivo**_.

**Pero tras lucharmela conseguí que esta cosa estuviese aquí. Y de ahora en adelante intentare no demorarme mucho. Porque nada dice más desocupe que las vacaciones ;D **


End file.
